


Sorry Doens't Bring Back My Skittles

by Queen_of_Pandas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has a Sweet Tooth, Adrien Agreste is a drama queen, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, No Angst, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Pandas/pseuds/Queen_of_Pandas
Summary: “Sorry doesn’t bring back my skittles, Mari!”Marinette eat Adrien's skittles and Adrien is over dramatic about it.(I wrote this while absolutely exhausted and in a coffee induced haze at like one am so don't judge the ridiculousness of it too much. Especially the 'outtakes'.





	Sorry Doens't Bring Back My Skittles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gigglebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglebox/gifts).



> For my lovely best friend! Sorry it took so long to post!

“How could you, Mari? I trusted you!” Adrien cried as he walked into their living room where Marinette was sitting. A look of confusion and concern crossed over Marinette’s face.

“What are you talking about?” she asked as she ate the last of the skittles left in the bag she'd been snacking on.

“You know what I’m talking about!”

“I really don’t, Adrien.”

“What’re are you eating?”

 “Skittles. What does it… _Oh_.”

“Yeah, _'oh_ ',” Adrien said, his lips pursed.

“Sorry!” Marinette responded sheepishly, her hand scratching at the back of her head.

“Sorry doesn’t bring back my skittles, Mari!” he pouted like a petulant child, crossing his arms. Marinette just rolled her eyes at his silliness. Ever since the two had moved in together, and Adrien had been allowed to eat as much candy as he wanted without anyone to stop him, he’d become utterly addicted and way too defensive of his sugary treats. Just last week, he nearly bit Nino for trying to steal some of his chocolate.

“We can always get you new skittles,” Marinette pointed out helpfully.

He walked over to where Marinette was sitting on their couch, and dramatically threw himself across her lap. “But it’s not the same!” he whines. “I just feel so betrayed!”

“If you feel betrayed then why are you laying in my lap?” she asked, quirking her eyebrow.

He paused, tapped a finger against his lip, then said, “Part of your retribution is that I get to lay on you whenever I want.”

“You already do that,” Marinette responded as she ran a hand through his hair. Once Adrien was sure she wasn’t going to shove him away or leave him, he was nearly always touching her in some way, whether it be an arm casually slung around her waist or him clinging to her like a koala (it never failed to amuse him that, despite being a foot taller than her, she could carry him around with nothing but absolute ease).

“You’ll have to do it complaint free, then.” He smirked at her like it was an awful punishment, when really, she rarely complained. Her boyfriend was good at deducing when and when not to hang off of her, so there was almost never a problem when it came to his little habit.

“Fine,” she said in an overly dramatic tone that made both Adrien and her burst into giggles.

_____

The next morning, Marinette stood in her and Adrien’s small kitchen pouring herself a bowl of cereal when she felt a pair of arms loosely wrap around her waist. “Good morning, Adrien,” she greeted happily as she screwed the cap back onto the milk and put it down.

He didn’t respond and instead just brushed his lips against her cheek before putting his mouth to her ear. “If you eat my skittles again, I’m leaving you, Mari…”

A laugh escaped Marinette’s mouth as she turned around to face Adrien. “Are you really still upset about that?” she asked as she moved a hand to scratch behind his ear.

“Yes!” he said as he leaned into her touch, his face a mixture of annoyance and pleasure.

“I thought we already moved past it last night,” she said as he collapsed into her chest and grunted. Adrien never was really a morning person, much to Marinette’s amusement.

“God, you’re such a drama queen sometimes!” she teased lightly, resting her cheek against his hair.

______

The two managed to spend the next day with no mention of The Skittle Incident, much to Marinette’s relief.

She hoped the day after would be the same. She hoped wrong.

______

“Tiki! Spots on!” Marinette cried as she watched on from behind a building as she watched a recently akumatized man go into a pet store and turn all the pets into 10-foot-high beasts, causing the building to crumble. Her transformation was completed just in time for her to dodge in and pull a little kid away from the crashing building. She watched in astonishment as a big parrot zoomed by, which was being chased by an equally large cat,that reminded her of a certain kitty.

“Chat!” Ladybug called out, hoping he would hear her and transform since he wasn’t fair away (just a few shops down really. He’d stopped to get them coffee before they went clothes shopping).

“I’m here, my lady!” He declared as he jumped off the roof of the still intact building next to the best store. “What’s going on?”

“Some guy got akumatized and now he’s going around enlarging animals for some reason! I’m not sure where he got off to, I was preoccupied with saving this little kid.”

 “I’m sure we’ll find him!”

 

____

 

“Is… Is he riding on a giant corgi in a cowboy hat or am I just hallucinating?” Chat asked incredulously.

“He’s actually riding on a giant corgi in a cowboy hat…” Marinette confirmed.

“So, uh, how’re we gonna get up there? ‘Cause that thing’s like 14 feet tall and we can’t really use your yoyo or my cataclysm without hurting the dog or-” Before Chat could finish his sentence the doggo did the job of getting his (or her) rider off of him by taking off far too quickly so he could chase a cat.

The man landed flat on his butt, which meant he was very much _not_ prepared to be jumped by the two saviors of Paris. Chat was easily thrown off, but Marinette stood her ground, absolutely determined to win this fight.

When the man threw a punch, Marinette dodged. He kicked, she jumped. And so went on their game of chat (haha) and mouse till both were panting. “You’ll never defeat me!” he declared brazenly with loud cackle as Chat prepared to jump him from behind, much to Ladybug’s amusement. The man fell to the ground with a loud ‘oomph’ as he pounced.

Marinette promptly de-evilized the man and watched in satisfaction as the butterfly flew off.

“I appreciated the help, Chat,” she thanked him.

“Always happy to lend a paw!” Marinette laughed and rolled her eyes at the corny cat pun.

“God, will you ever grow out of those awful puns?” she joked.

“I dunno…” he says with a smirk. “Will you ever grow out of eating my skittles?”

“ _Chat_!”

 

 

 

Excerpts from the original draft:

 

Chat bonked the akumatized man with his hips (that don’t lie!)

 

 

“I trusted you!” Adrien sobbed as he fell to his knees, completely and totally unable to comprehend what his beautiful lady bug had done to him.

“Jfc, Adrien. I ate some of your skittles,” Marinette replied.

“Boombaya!” Adrien said triumphantly as he knocked that akumatized guy on his head with his stick thingy. (look up what the stick thingy is called1!!!!!!!!!!!!)

“Kachow!!” Adrien yelled as he did a roll thing off of the giant bat he flew in on. (Why would a pet shop have a bat???? I dunno. Makes for a cool entrance though………………..)

“Um… Adrien… Why are you doing the Macarena?” Ladybug asked as noticed what her partner was doing.

“It’s distracting the animals!” Adrien responded with a goofy grin.

Marinette has come to the conclusion that she does not, in fact, get paid enough for this.

“This is why your father doesn’t love you.”  
“You need to bippity boppity back the heck up.”

Ladybug grabbed the pogo stick and jumped (pogoed??) into action.

“That’s one big ass parrot,” Marinette observed.

“Hella,” Chat agreed.

“”Oh, my god!!!! The CORGI IS WERING A COWBOY HAT!!” he squealed with fangirlish delight and heart eyes. (Delete that. Heart eyes are silly. SMH)

“The where the nick knack paddy whack did he get that thing?” Marinette asked to no one in particular.

“Y’know, after all this fighting I could really use some skittles… Too bad someone ate them all.”

“I’m divorcing you.”

“We aren’t even married!”  
“I’m still divorcing you.”

Many, many years had passed since the skittle incident and Adrien laid in a hospital, surrounded by a multitude of both machines and loved ones. He wheezed out one of his last breaths and smiled faintly. 

“Marinette, love,” he said, beckoning his wife.

She looked up at him with her beautiful wide eyes, eyes that had never, even after many years of hardship, lost their light. He cupped her wrinkled cheek with his own shriveled hand and she leaned into the touch.

“I don’t have much time left,” he began.

“Don’t talk like that, Adrien,” she begged, her voice choked up with tears,

“We both know it’s the truth,” he said, his sad smile still present on his face. “Anyways, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Marinette asked with urgency coating her words and her hands tightening around her husband’s bony wrist.

“I- I,” the machines plugged to Adrien began to beep rapidly and one of their children yelled for a nurse, “I… never forgot about the skittles,” he breathed out, his last bit of life leaving his body as the words left his mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you the original draft that the excerpts came from was nearly 3,000 words with a fight scene that may or may not have been around 500 words and may or may not have included a pogo stick?


End file.
